


Energy

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Metaphors, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He felt the energy, swirling around him.





	Energy

    Current.

   He felt like a current. All the energy swirling around him flowing through him, transforming him. 

   Was this how he was supposed to be connected to the world? Through the energy he felt in his bones, that he didn't really know the meaning of, rather than events and names and things?

    He needed something to flow out of him. To close the circuit, because there was too much energy, he might explode.

    This was how he felt connections, in sparks and invisible bonds. How eye contact and late night conversations felt like so much more.

     Energy. All this energy hanging in the air, making him tense and breathless and creating an odd ache, right under his collarbone, but also in his lungs, in his air.

    Sometimes, he was surprised to note that he knew exactly how someone felt, how he had felt, that he had the words for it. He hadn't remembered noticing. 

     Was this how everyone felt?

      He was thoroughly organic, made of flesh and blood and spirit, not cogs and wheels, so this energy wasn't electricity, it was something more. Something human.

      He was human.

      Was this how everyone felt? 

He couldn't be summed up in energy, but somewhere in there he was.

       


End file.
